


귀환 - 14

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu





	귀환 - 14

다시 방으로 가는 내내 벤이 그의 뒤를 졸졸 따라왔다. 언제부터 그렇게 ‘루크 삼촌’의 말을 잘 들었다고? 레이는 뒤따르는 발걸음 - 비록 거의 안들리는 수준이지만! - 이 너무나도 신경 쓰였다. 하지만 뒤돌아보면 또 어떤 ‘환상’이 펼쳐져 있을 것 같았다. 레이는 그 환상이, 꿈이 마치 카이버 크리스탈을 쥐었을 때 들었던 목소리와 관련이 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그것들은 자신에게 어떤 걸 말하고 있고 경고 같았다.

머릿속이 복잡하다. 그의 뒤를 서성거리던 ‘카일로 렌’이 떠올랐다. 그리고 레이가 느꼈던 고통은 분명 ‘카일로 렌’과 관련 있다.

“레이?”벤이 멈춰서 그를 불렀다. 하지만 레이는 계속 지난 하루하고도 몇 시간의 일들을 생각하는 데 빠져 듣지 못했다. 기어이 벤이 레이를 따라가 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 그러자 레이는 펄쩍 뛰며 라이트 세이버에 손을 가져댔다. 하지만 상대가 벤인걸 확인하고 안심했다.

“갑자기 왜 그래?”

“너야말로 왜 그래? 방 지나쳤잖아. 네 방은 저기야.”벤이 자신의 등 뒤를 가리켰다. 레이는 자신의 옆에 있는 호 실을 확인했다. 방을 두 개나 지나쳤다.

“이럴까봐 널 주시하라고 한 거야. 마스터가.”

“난 숫자도 못 읽는 갓난쟁이가 아니라고.”

레이는 괜스레 짜증을 내며 벤 옆을 지나쳤다. 계속 벤이 자신을 ‘감시’할 이유만 던져주고 있다. 레이는 문을 열고 방으로 들어갔다. 벤이 문이 닫히기 전에 다시 문을 열었다. 레이는 들어가자마자 옷을 벗으려다 말고 다시 쑥 내렸다. 그러자 그가 급히 뒤돌았다.

“왜 따라 들어와?”

“아까 말했다 시피….”

“난 샤워하고, 저 침대에 누워서 바로 잘 거야.”

레이가 침대를 가리키며 말했다. 잔뜩 짜증난 목소리였다. 벤은 여전히 뒤돈 채로 있다 힐끗 뒤를 보았다.

“그러니까 가도 돼.”

말끝에 레이가 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 그럼에도 벤은 자꾸 머뭇거렸다.

“왜 안가?”

“너, 너 진짜 이상해. 아까 휴게실에서도 그렇고 지금도 그렇고. 말 안한 거 있어? 삼촌한테는 말 안할게. 저번에 네가 말 한 것도 말 안했어.”

그에게 등을 보인채로 말하기엔 이상한 내용이었다. 벤 솔로에겐 그랬다. 레이는 꽤 걱정스런 투의 말을 듣고 잠시 고민했다. 그때의 비밀은 지금에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 루크가 잠시 그곳을 떠났을 때 잠시 다른 곳에 갔다 온 것뿐이다. 게다가 아무 일도 없이 돌아왔다. 마스터의 귀에 들어가면 당연히 엄청나게 혼날 테지만 환상을 보는 건 다른 수준이었다. 그것도 자신만 보는 환상.

“그 꿈 때문이야. 그냥.”

벤이 뒤를 계속 힐끗 거리며 레이가 옷을 온전히 입고 있는 걸 몇 번 이나 확인 한 뒤 뒤돌았다.

“난 한 번도 그런 일은 있던 적이 없어. 너도 그렇잖아. 넌 나보다 파다완 생활을 오래 했지만 이런 일이 있던 적이 없잖아. 카이버 크리스탈도 그렇고.”

레이가 카이버 크리스탈 얘길 하면서 손을 돌렸다. 벤의 눈에 빨갛게 물든 붕대가 눈에 들어왔다.

“시스는 없지만 그렇다고 다크사이드가 전부 사라진 건 아니고, 퍼스트 오더도 약해졌지만 그렇다고 없어진 건 아니잖아. 마스터가 영링들을 찾기 시작한 것도 그것 때문이었고…. 계속 다크사이드가 어디든 존재할거라면 라이트사이드가 있어야 한다고 했잖아.”

레이가 침대에 걸터앉았다. 방을 나가기 전에 벤이 놓았던 책이 레이의 옆에 있었다. 벤은 문 앞에 서서 레이의 말을 듣다가 자신이 앉았던 그 의자에 앉았다.

“그 카이버 크리스탈 때문에 네가 겪은 건 다크사이드의 힘이 아니야. 마스터가 그랬어. 그 카이버 크리스탈은 네가 큰 힘을 가지고 있어서 널 탐낸 거고….”

“다스 베이더도 그런 힘이 없었다면 그렇게 되지 않았겠지. 그리고 그 환상들! 내가 본 걸 너는 모르잖아!”

레이가 소리치며 분을 이기지 못하고 벌떡 일어났다. 그러곤 방 안을 서성였다. 벤의 말을 듣자 계속 그꿈이 왜 신경 쓰였는지 또렷하게 보였다. 다스베이더에 대한, 전설에 가까운 이야기들 가운데전前세대가 알고 있는‘사실’들. 레이는 계속 방 안을 서성였다. 자신은 아나킨 스카이워커가 아니다. 자신이 가진 힘은 라이트 사이드를 위해 쓰일 것이고, 퍼스트 오더를 막기 위한 저항군을 돕기 위해 쓰일 것이다. 제다이 수련을 시작할 때부터 단 한 번도 변함 없었다.

“환상이라니?”

벤이 레이를 보고 물었다.

“초공간 이동을 할 때.”

레이가 멈춰 섰다. 말 하고 싶지 않았지만 말해야 할 것 같았다.

“네가 괜찮냐고 물었을 때 꿈에서 보았던 ‘카일로 렌’을 봤어. 그리고 비비에잇과 똑같은 드로이드도 있었어. 그리고 휴게실에서. 방금 전에 네 뒤로 그 남자가 있었어. 난 영상을 보는 것처럼 보고 있었고. 더운 바람이 불었어. 햇빛도 느껴졌고. 그 사람은 날 모르는 것 같았지만 난 그대로 다 봤어. 그가 움직이는 대로 주변이 보였어. 너에겐 안보였지만, 나는 봤어.”

벤의 표정이 굳어졌다. 레이는 다시 침대로 가 털썩 주저앉아 신발을 벗고 발을 올렸다.

“마치 계속 날 그곳으로 이끄는 것 같아. 카이버 크리스탈을 쥐었을 때 들었던 목소리처럼. 가면 안 되는데, 계속 날 부르고 유혹하는 것 같아….”

레이의 말엔 불안이 섞여 있었다. 벤은 비슷한 경우도 겪어 본 적이 없었다. 그런 환경에 놓이기 힘들었다. 그가 포스나, 라이트 사이드에 대한 회의가 없었다면 거짓말이겠지만 누군가 그를 직접적으로 회유하거나 유혹하려 한 적은 없었다. 그는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 적당한 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 레이는 답을 갈구하는 표정으로 그를 보았다.

“마스터에게-.”

“루크한테는 말하지 않는다고 약속했잖아.”

“하지만 네가 그렇게 느낀다면 말해야 해. 그 카이버 크리스탈이 정확히 뭔지 알지도 못한다고. 어쩌면 다시 다크사이드의 힘이 커지는 걸지도 몰라. 그래서 네가 아는 얼굴로 등장하는 거라면….”

“난 이 시점에서 마스터한테 이런 얘길 하고 싶지 않아! 난 더 이상 이 머리를 달고 있고 싶지가 않다고! 내가 나약해서 이런 유혹이 있는 거라면 난 이걸 이겨내야 해!”레이가 자신의 땋은 머리를 잡고 말했다.

“난 약하지 않아.”그리곤 자신에게 말하듯 덧붙였다.

벤도 이런 경우가 없었는데. 루크에겐 다스 베이더라는 거대한 다크사이드가 있었지만 레이에겐 그런 것도 없었다. 레이는 입안을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 마치 자신이 아주아주 약해진 것만 같았다. 벤은 카이버 크리스탈이 레이의 커다란 힘을 원해서 벌어진 일이라고 했지만 그보다 강하다면 그런 일이 일어나지 않았을 것만 같았다. 꿈에서 겪은 고통이나 두 번이나 봤던 환상까지도.

벤이 살며시 레이의 손끝을 잡았다. 레이가 그를 보았다.

“늦었어. 오늘 많이 피곤했잖아.”레이의 눈은 금방이라도 울 것처럼 충혈되어 있었다. 벤도 분명히 그걸 알테지만 말하지 않았다. 레이는 그런 자신에게 다시금 ‘약하지 않다.’고 되뇌면서 침대에 누웠다.

“다시 그 꿈을 꾸면 어쩌지?”

그가 문을 나가기 직전 레이가 속삭이듯 말했다.

“그러지 않을 거야.”

벤이 대답했다. 레이는 그의 말을 믿지 않았지만 눈을 감았다.

 

놀랍게도, 그의 말대로 다시 눈을 떴을 땐 아침이었다. 레이는 몸을 일으키며 안심했다. 정말 그건 그냥 꿈일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그 때문인지 마치 지난 밤 일이 아주 오래된 과거 같았다.

일어나자마자 붕대를 푸르고 전날 밤에 했어야 할 샤워를 하고 옷장에서 새 옷을 꺼냈다. 제다이 옷이 아닌 저항군들이 입는 셔츠와 바지였다. 하지만 머리는 항상 하던 데로 한쪽을 땋은 머리에 허리띠엔 라이트 세이버를 찼다.

레이가 다시 거울 앞에서 옷매무세를 확인 할 때 바닥으로 피가 툭 떨어졌다. 손바닥의 상처가 아물질 않는다. 불쾌한 기억들이 떠올랐다. 서랍에서 붕대를 꺼내 대충 둘둘 말았다. 꼭 네가 겪은 일들은 모두 실제이며 오래된 과거가 아니라고 애써 상기 시켜주는 것 같았다.

하지만 레이는 그 생각에 빠지는 대신 창문 바로 앞에 자리를 잡고 앉아 명상을 시작했다. 머리를 비우고 안에서 밖으로. 포스를 느끼면서. 마지막엔 모든 것을 비우고.

항상하던, 하지만 단 한번도 하고싶었던 적이 없던 명상을 시작하는 건 오늘따라 쉬웠다. 어제의 일 때문인지 레이는 금방 빠져들었다. 졸거나 자는 것이 아니다. 주변의 것을 모두 느끼고 균형을 찾는다. 레이는 숨을 들이마셨다. 아무것도 없는 무無에 가까운 공간. 레이는 더없는 편안함을 느끼다 손바닥에 날카로운 통증을 느꼈다. 방금까진 느끼지 못했던 고통이었다. 집중이 흐트러진다. 레이는 다시 집중 하려하지만 계속해 실패했다.

하지만 눈을 뜨진 않았다. 창문으로 들어오는 햇빛이 분명한데도 눈을 뜨면 다시 환상을 볼 것 같았다. 하지만 영원히 눈을 감고 있을수는 없다. 통증이 점점 심해졌다. 그 꿈에서 느꼈던 고통이 손바닥에만 느껴졌다. 레이는 결국 눈을 떴다. 손을 올렸던 무릎이 다 젖을 만큼 피가 흘렀다. 그는 작에 욕을 하며 일어났다. 거추장스럽다. 그때 노크 소리가 들렸다. 아무 말도 없었지만 벤이란 걸 알았다.

“들어 와.”

레이는 욕실로 가 수건으로 손바닥을 눌렀다. 벤이 방으로 들어오다 욕실에서 나오는 레이를 보았다.

“곧 아침 식사 시간 끝나. 마스터가 널 데려오라고 했어. 밥시간 늦을 사람이 아니라면서.”

벤은 말도 하지 않았는데 서랍에서 붕대를 찾아내 레이에게 다가갔다. 레이는 자주 있던 일처럼 수건을 떼고 손을 내밀었다.

“의무실로 가는 게 날텐데.”벤이 레이의 손 위로 능숙하게 붕대를 묶으며 말했다.

“이렇게 안 아무는 건 뾰족한 수가 없잖아 깊은 상처도 아닌데.”

“그동안 상처 치료해 준 것만 보면 내가 의사를 해도 되는데.”

벤이 말했다. 레이는 루크가 시키지 말라는 건 모두 했고, 그때마다 크고 작은 상처를 달고 오곤 했다. 벤은 그때마다 루크 몰래 레이의 상처를 치료해주는 역할이었다.

“그래도 의무실은 가.”레이는 고개만 끄덕였다. 벤은 레이가 자신의 말을 들을거라 생각하지 않았고 그의 추측이 맞았다. 레이는 이런 상처로 의무실에 갈 생각이 없었다.

“오늘 네 생일이잖아.”

벤의 말에 그제야 레이는 오늘이 그렇게 기다리던 자신의 생일이라는 걸 깨달았다. 어제 새벽도 그랬을 테지만 다른 일들 때문에 잊고 있었다.

“최소한 아플 일은 없어야지.”

벤이 붕대를 고정했다.

“내 생일 선물은?”레이가 말했다.

“네가 안 받는 다고 했잖아.”레이의 질문이 장난이라는 걸 벤도 알았다. 그가 먼저 일어서고 레이가 따라 일어섰다.

“정말 필요 없다고 해서 안주는 게 어디 있어? 난 줬잖아.”

레이가 말했다. 이것 또한 장난이었지만 벤의 표정이 진지하게 바뀌었다. 그는 장난이라는 말을 붙이려다 그가 무슨 말을 꺼낼지 궁금해 져 입을 다물었다. 벤은 서랍 안에 붕대를 넣고 안주머니를 뒤지 시작했다.

“자.”

레이가 손을 내밀었다. 벤이 손 위에 제다이 마크가 달린 핀같이 생긴 물건을 올려놓았다. 레이가 보자 그가 눈을 피했다.

“이게 뭐야?”

“책갈피.”

“책갈피?”

“내, 내가 만든 거야.”

벤이 말했다.

“뭐 받을 건지는 왜 물어 본 거야?”

“…예의상.”벤이 말했다. 레이가 그 말에 웃었다. 레이가 일년동안 구식이 된 종이책을 읽는 건 손에 꼽았지만 벤은 고서들을 찾아내 한달에 몇 권씩 일어댔다. 그가 레이에게 책갈피를 준건 어디까지나 벤 위주의 선물이었다.

“마스터가 찾는 다는 거 거짓말이지?”

“밥이나 먹으러 가.”

벤이 얼굴을 붉히며 뒤돌았다.

“고마워.”레이 벤의 어깨를 툭 치고 지나갔다. 그리고 그를 보고 활짝 웃으며 말했다.


End file.
